


Персонажи дешевых комиксов

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Предупреждение: Самоубийственный идиотизм из почти романтических причин. Мыльная опера, короче.Источник: "Город грехов" - и более комикс, чем фильм (по хронологии между "Девушка, ради которой стоит убивать" и "Большой смачной резней")





	Персонажи дешевых комиксов

**Author's Note:**

> подарок себе на день рождения

He's got a broken voice and a twisted smile,   
Guess he's been that way for quite awhile,   
Got blood on his shoes and mud on his brim,   
Did he do it to himself or was it done to him?

 

 

Взгляд не теплее, чем блеск стеклянных шариков, таких, что заменяют глаза чучелам. Да оскаленная морда чучела была бы куда выразительнее такого лица. Живут сейчас только руки - тонкие пальцы левой скрылись в рукаве, правая готова распрямиться, расправиться, вот-вот сейчас. В этом есть что-то от замершего в стойке богомола. От плавно подергивающегося хвоста замершего перед прыжком кота. Михо такая - смотреть бы на нее и смотреть.  
Дуайт и смотрит, не отводит глаза, и не двигается с места, даже когда Джен Даллас выносит вслух последнее предупреждение:  
\- Иди-ка ты отсюда.  
На углу грязноватой улочки стоят маленькая узкоглазая девчонка, и нависающий над ней всем немалым ростом потрепанный тип, стоят и смотрят друг на друга в упор. А город разглядывает их, как фотографию из трепаного порно-журнала, кривит улыбку и причмокивает.

+++

 

Что Гейл в свое время назвала Дуайта Маккарти чуть ли не любовью всей своей жизни - про это знает весь квартал, спасибо обиженным близняшкам Венди и Голди, нашептали по секрету всему свету. Обозленная Гейл после этого проворчала что-то типа: "чего от вас, трепливых блядей, еще ждать". Михо вежливо промолчала, близняшки демонстративно разобиделись еще крепче, а затем так же демонстративно пошли мириться. С щебетанием "мы не-знали-не-знали, что это не клиент", "Мы не-знали-не-знали, что он вообще", "мы не-знали-не-знали, что он даже вот Михо спас, правда же?", "я вообще думала, что он сдохнет, так проблем не оберешься".  
\- С ним и живым - одни проблемы, - пускает дым сквозь зубы Гейл. Проблем никому не надо. Даже Михо молчит утвердительно, и вопрос на этом можно считать решенным.

+++

 

\- Извини, конечно, но Гейл тебя видеть не хочет. Мы-то всегда рады. Так что...  
Закончить фразу ритуальной древнейшей формулой: "...будешь при деньгах - заходи" Даллас не успевает. Это ее почти ненаигранное сочувствие, а, главное, расстегнутая кобура на поясе... ошибки. Город ухмыляется еще шире.Где-то скрипит дверь. Из-за занавески дома напротив блестит любопытный голубой глаз. Сцена готова, а зрители в Городе Грехов наготове всегда.  
Картинка оживает, и начинается видео.  
Лишившаяся правого револьвера Даллас с невнятным звуком отшатывается к стене, рукав кимоно Михо задевает Дуайта по лицу. С верхнего этажа слышится громкое:  
\- Пиздец.  
Стоп-кадр. Смазанное движение. А следующая страница демонстрирует позу: "Девочка-сзади-с-ножом-у-твоей-почки", и будь ты хоть трижды чертов левша, но все, что теперь остается Дуайту - задрать свежевыкраденный тридцативосьмикалиберный в небо и, бога ради, принять это триста тридцать третье китайское предупреждение и прекратить выпендриваться.  
Револьвер-то поднял, но выпендриваться не прекратил:  
\- Что сказала Гейл?  
\- Что если ты заявишься к ней еще раз - то станешь игрушкой для Михо, хренов урод, после такого тебя даже мама родная к себе под юбку не пустит! - Даллас шипит ударенной кошкой, и злорадно скалит зубы.  
Где-то улюлюкают. Или это послышалось? Во всяком случае, здесь не терпят таких долгих прелюдий: плюют на пальцы, вяло листают страницы в поисках чего-нибудь погорячее, чем бабская истерика.  
"Что-нибудь" есть. То самое, из-за чего Дуайт - нет, не бросает револьвер. А отщелкивает барабан и так же медленно спрашивает:  
\- Михо, девочка, ты, верно, совсем заскучала?  
Когда эта маленькая желтая девчонка из Старого Города скучает, это заканчивается не просто трупами. А трупами в совершенно непотребном виде, в неподходящих местах, не говоря уж о том, что это, как назло, бывают трупы совершенно неподходящих людей. Бывает.  
На третьем этаже Бекки на всякий случай пригибается ближе к подоконнику, но от наблюдения не отрывается. Ей и видно-то вполглаза, и не слышно этого почти жалостливого "заскучала?...", и уж тем более не слышно, ответила ли что-то на это Михо. Если ответила вслух, то это должно было сопровождаться типа громом с ясного неба, или появлением зеленых человечков. Но даже завалящей музыки из "Х-файлс" не слышно, а значит, скорее всего, чуда не произошло, и Михо как обычно, молчит.  
Молчит, и не отводит лезвия. Ждёт.  
\- Как тебе, например, такое развлечение?  
Один патрон из барабана выпадает. Даже Бекки, маленькой синеглазой дурочке, известно, что в шестизаряднике Даллас не бывает холостых патронов. Такая здесь жизнь, а уж если какому дураку и хочется затеять шоу, то...  
\- Пять против одного, что тебе не придется даже лезвие пачкать. Один против пяти - что я иду, куда мне надо. Маловато, но слово за тобой. Играешь?  
Острое больше не тычется в спину. Лапка с тонкими пальчиками выхватывает еще один патрон и отдергивается. Михо теперь стоит в стороне и чуть впереди, и если взять ее мордочку крупным планом, да с хорошей фотовспышкой, то может получиться неплохо. Может даже прокатить у любителей малолеток. Крупные буфера да попы - этого добра везде навалом, а вот эдакое любопытство в глазах да совсем детский наклон головы - вещь на знатока.  
\- Хорошо.  
Это единственный комментарий Маккарти. Ни вздоха, ни присвиста, только прокрутил барабан и, не глядя, защелкнул. Взвел. Сделать так, чтоб рука не дрожала, навести дуло выше и правее недавно зажившего ранения в груди, не зажмуриться, глазом не моргнуть, потому что выдать страх означает проиграть тут же, немедленно - а после всего этого нажать на спуск оказывается самым несложным.  
Город смеется, город давно уже числит Маккарти в списке мертвых душ.  
Пустой щелчок. Конечно же, пустой щелчок. Тело без души может еще долго дышать, думать, говорить, но все равно это труп ходячий.   
Просто не следует мешать ему делать глупости. И одна из них очень скоро окажется последней - так не стой на дороге.  
Поэтому дорогу до дома Гейл ему никто уже не заступает. Он не станет стучать, а сразу выломает замок.  
От окон без занавесок, от разбежавшейся по огромной пустой квартире потасканной мебели веет неустроенностью пустой съемочной площадки, с которой сбежала актриса первого плана. Софиты не горят, статисты растеряны, а герой-любовник, все и всех переживший, выигравший настолько, чтобы остаться в живых - скидывает плащ на пол, садится на гигантский траходром, и начинает ждать.  
Что королева Старого Города придет, что душа вернется, что дело кончится как порнофильмах - все друг друга любят и все счастливы.   
"Мексиканские, блин, страсти" - вздыхает Бекки и уходит смотреть телевизор.


End file.
